


Take It Slow

by Everybody_Loves_Chocolate



Series: I just need more ships, okay? [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Caretaking, Confessions, Kissing, Late Night Writing, Lee Taeyong & Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten Are Best Friends, Lee Taeyong-centric, M/M, Mentioned Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten, Mentioned Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, Mentioned Suh Youngho | Johnny, No Plot/Plotless, a bit of drunkeness, a common theme in my fics, also debatable tbh, i dont know if this qualifies as fluff, is my inability to write plot late at night, its a mess, not that its shown a lot, probably not, what a mess, yet i still post them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 10:34:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24848359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Everybody_Loves_Chocolate/pseuds/Everybody_Loves_Chocolate
Summary: Taeyong is a bit drunk and a lot of a mess and Doyoung takes care of him.
Relationships: Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Lee Taeyong, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: I just need more ships, okay? [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1928029
Kudos: 101





	Take It Slow

Taeyong was sitting, curled up, under a stream of hot water coming from a shower that wasn’t his. He didn’t exactly remember how he got there or why but what he did know was that he just did whatever he wanted to when he was drunk and there was no denying him having been wasted, like, an hour beforehand. Since he hadn’t drank anything ever since turning on the water and sitting under the stream to think about nothing at all the drunkenness had gradually left his body. Now he was just sitting there, unable to move for some reason. Taeyong was sure if he really wanted to move he could have done it but he was content just getting soaked fully clothed.

Normally Taeyong wasn’t one for parties where he could potentially get drunk and do something stupid but Ten had wanted support with his crush and Taeyong was never going to turn his best friend down. It turned out Ten hadn’t needed support after all, almost immediately latching onto Johnny when he had spotted him in the crowd, leaving Taeyong to get himself drunk on cheap, disgusting alcohol. Taeyong didn’t particularly mind, he supposed unwinding with alcohol instead of laying in bed wide awake wasn’t as bad as some people made it sound.

Taeyong didn’t know for how long he had actually sat in the shower when the door to the bathroom opened and someone stepped in. Taeyong looked up and found himself looking at Kim Doyoung, Vocal major, close resemblance with a bunny, and someone Taeyong had had his eyes on for too long. They had barely spoken with each other until now since they only shared one mandatory class where Doyoung sat in the back and Taeyong took a seat in the first row.

“Jaehyun? There’s a guest here who-“

Doyoung stopped short, his eyes widening infinitesimally as he saw Taeyong looking up at him from the floor of the shower.

“You’re not Jaehyun.”

Taeyong snorted at that and shook his head.

“Definitely not,” he said before chuckling. So it had been Jaehyun’s party. No wonder there had been so many frat boys trying to woo whoever was available. Taeyong didn’t have a lot to do with Jaehyun either but Ten had brought him to their dorms a number of times to get advice on something or another. He was nice enough and as far as Taeyong knew he was Doyoung’s best friend.

Doyoung raised an eyebrow and stepped closer towards Taeyong. It was only then that he was able to see the bundle of clothes in Doyoung’s arms and Taeyong wondered what it was. It looked very soft. Taeyong looked up into Doyoung’s face again when he cleared his throat. To his surprise he found the younger giving him an once-over. Well, as much of an once-over as he could give him considering Taeyong being curled up into a ball.

“Don’t let me disturb you. I’m just existing here so keep on doing whatever you wanted to do,” Taeyong managed to get out, trying not to think too much about Doyoung’s eyes on him, “Only if you’re comfortable with that of course.”

Doyoung laughed and Taeyong felt like all the butterflies in the world held a meeting in his stomach. Doyoung had never laughed at something he had said before. It wasn’t like he had had much of an opportunity to do so considering Taeyong didn’t talk much when he was around.

Doyoung stepped even closer and reached out to turn off the water and it was only then that Taeyong realized he had been wasting someone else’s precious hot water. Taeyong blushed furiously and buried his head in his arms to hide away.

“Oh my god, I’m so sorry for wasting all that water. I don’t think about stuff like that when I’m drunk. Oh my fucking god how stupid can I get?”

His words came out muffled but he still heard Doyoung laugh again and got himself to peek out from behind his arms. Doyoung was still standing in front of the shower, looking down at Taeyong and he looked godly. His recently blue dyed hair was slightly mussed and his outfit was not something Taeyong had expected anyone to wear to a party ever. Doyoung was clad in a black button-down that was decorated with silver threads, forming flowers on Doyoung’s shoulders. He had two buttons undone, his collarbones peeking through. His jeans were black as well, ripped on his thighs and around his knees. Doyoung was barefoot. Taeyong slowly trailed his eyes back up again, only to find a smirk on Doyoung’s face.

“Like what you see?”

Taeyong blushed and hid again, listening to Doyoung’s chuckle. This time he kept his face buried in his arms, embarrassed by having been caught eyeing Doyoung up. There was slight, quiet shuffling and then nothing for quite some time. Just when Taeyong had the courage to look up again, having assumed that Doyoung had left, gentle fingers pried at his own. Taeyong startled and snapped his head up just to be met with a smiling Doyoung.

“Hey, would you mind getting out of the shower? I don’t want you to get sick,” Doyoung murmured, still smiling at Taeyong and gently loosening the grip Taeyong had on himself. Taeyong wondered if he just saw him as one of many drunks at his best friend’s party. Slowly he let go of himself and as his hands stayed in Doyoung’s his legs fell open so that he was sitting almost cross-legged in the shower. As Doyoung gently coaxed Taeyong to get up, supporting him when he didn’t feel like he had any strength to stand Doyoung continued talking to him.

“I don’t know why you thought it was a good idea to take a shower fully clothed but you can’t expect me to let you go home all wet. Here, I brought you some pyjamas. Jaehyun has enough spare rooms for you to find one to sleep in, I’m sure. Did you come here alone? No? Who did you come with?”

Taeyong shrugged as he shrugged off his wet shirt and pants glancing down at himself and then at Doyoung, not sure what to do with his underwear. It wasn’t as soaked as the rest of his clothes but it was still kind of wet and uncomfortable. Doyoung only grinned at him and pointed to a pair of boxers on the toilet before turning around and facing the door. As Taeyong shimmied out of his underwear he continued, “Do you not remember who you came with or is it just not important?”

“I came with Ten,” Taeyong mumbled as he pulled on the boxers. They were a bit large, hanging off his hip bones but they were still better than nothing. “You can turn around again.”

Doyoung did and Taeyong watched as he slowly trailed his eyes up Taeyong’s body and swallowed. Then he shook his head and smiled at Taeyong again.

“Well, would you like to go home with Ten or do you want to tell him that you’re staying here for the night?” he asked and Taeyong shrugged again. He was pretty sure Ten was either getting laid or too drunk to care where Taeyong spent his night. And it wasn’t like he had his phone on him to check since he had forgotten it at the dorm earlier but hadn’t wanted to go back and get it. What was on his mind right now wasn’t where he would sleep anyways. It was whether Doyoung knew who Taeyong was and felt bad for him or if he was that nice to every drunk he found in his friend’s shower.

Taeyong pulled on one of the pyjamas on the toilet. It was ridiculously soft and big and Taeyong felt like he was dressed in a cloud. The pyjama he had pulled on was light blue of colour and the one still on the toilet was a soft pink. It had the same colour and texture as the bundle Doyoung had carried earlier. So that’s what it had been. Taeyong didn’t exactly understand how he could go to sleep while a party was going on but he supposed it was harder to hear from upstairs. Wait, hold on, so Doyoung had left to get Taeyong another pyjama and some dry underwear? Just how sweet could he get?

“Taeyong? Do you want to brush your teeth or do you want to eat or drink something first?”

Taeyong startled at Doyoung calling him by his name.

“You know who I am?”

Doyoung snorted.

“You’re like the fashion icon of our campus. How could I not know your name?” he asked and Taeyong barked out a short laugh.

“I just throw things on.”

“Yeah, maybe. In a way that makes you look like a fashion icon.”

Taeyong shook his head but smiled at Doyoung nonetheless. So he knew who he was and he still helped him. Taeyong supposed Doyoung just was that nice. It surprised him just how easily he could actually converse with him. Taeyong had thought he’d have a much harder time, considering his crush on the other.

When Taeyong didn’t say anything else Doyoung reached up to a cupboard over the sink and pulled out two toothbrushes. One was used, the other still in it’s packaging. Doyoung opened it and gave the unused toothbrush to Taeyong before handing him some toothpaste. Taeyong put it on the toothbrush and gave it back to him. It felt awfully domestic, brushing their teeth next to each other at the sink and Taeyong sneaked glances at Doyoung here and there. He felt like his heart was going to beat out of his chest. Doyoung stopped brushing his teeth after exactly three minutes, always having thrown glances at his watch and when he was done and it was Taeyong’s turn to rinse out his mouth he unbuttoned his shirt all the way and slid it down his shoulders. Taeyong almost choked on the water when he caught sight of a topless Doyoung in the mirror.

He wasn’t very muscular but he definitely wasn’t skinny either. Doyoung’s body type was very similar to Taeyong’s own, just that Taeyong was more petite and his collarbones were probably not as pretty. Taeyong focused back on rinsing out his mouth when Doyoung popped the button of his jeans open. He did not have to see Doyoung undress if he wasn’t going to get laid by him.

“So, are you going to stay here tonight?” Doyoung asked and Taeyong turned to look at him. He had the soft pink pyjamas on and Taeyong swallowed hard. He didn’t know if it was legal to look so cute and hot at the same time.

“Yeah, I think so,” he answered and forced his eyes to stay up where they belonged and not ogle Doyoung. “Ten probably isn’t going to be home today and I’m not going to go back all alone and in pyjamas.”

Doyoung chuckled and gave Taeyong another once-over. Taeyong felt his heartbeat spike in his chest again. God, it wasn’t healthy for him to spend too much time with Doyoung. His eyes flickered down to Doyoung’s lips. He had always wondered what it would feel like to kiss him, to be held by him. But Taeyong didn’t just want for it to last for one night so he never did anything. Ten always scolded him that ‘nothing is going to happen if you don’t do anything’ but Taeyong wasn’t one to risk it. He had been in exactly one relationship and it had been initiated by Taeyong just for his partner to cheat on him a few weeks after they had become official. Yeah, no thanks.

The muffled sounds of the party slowly started to register in Taeyong’s brain again as Doyoung and he stood in front of each other, just looking at the other. Taeyong hadn’t expected Doyoung to say anything but the younger surprised him as he stepped closer and reached out to take Taeyong’s hand in his.

“I like you Taeyong.”

Taeyong took in a sharp breath and his eyes widened as he watched Doyoung bite his bottom lip and shyly glanced at him.

“I know it’s a weird time to tell you but, I mean, I feel weirdly confident right now and I don’t want to loose my chance so I’m telling you now. If you don’t actually like me that way I get it. I know we haven’t really talked with each other yet but I see how you are with your friends and your looks definitely don’t hurt. If you do like me or want to give me a chance despite not feeling anything yet I don’t mind taking it slow. Sure, I’d like to kiss you senseless and take it a few steps further but-“

Doyoung was cut of by Taeyong pressing his lips against his. He gasped into the kiss and Taeyong almost smirked. Almost. He felt light headed and the butterflies in his stomach were running wild. Taeyong pulled away as Doyoung’s hand that wasn’t holding Taeyong’s gently settled on the back of his neck. Doyoung slowly opened his eyes and looked at Taeyong in a way Taeyong had never even dreamt him to.

“I like you too,” Taeyong breathed out. “I’d still like to take it slow thought.”

Doyoung nodded and smiled his brilliant gummy smile. Taeyong couldn’t help but press another kiss to the corner of his mouth. They both laughed quietly and just looked at each other for a bit before Doyoung scooped Taeyong up in a hug and giggled into his ear. Taeyong blushed and hugged him back, not being able to stop smiling himself.

They moved out of the bathroom when someone frantically knocked on the door. Taeyong’s wet clothes were thrown into a closet and then Doyoung pulled him into a room. It looked rather spacious. The desk was a mess but the rest of the room was rather clean. The bed was made but the dark bedding was still slightly ruffled.

“This is my room when I sleep over at Jaehyun’s,” Doyoung provided and Taeyong looked up at him. The younger looked a bit flustered. His cheeks were dusted in a light pink and Taeyong leaned up to kiss it. How cute.

“So you’re taking me to your bed right after telling me that you think it’s okay to take it slow?” Taeyong teased and Doyoung choked on air. Taeyong laughed at him, squeezing his hand instead of actually helping. “I don’t mind. It looks comfy.”

Doyoung avoided Taeyong’s gaze for a second before turning and kissing him square on the mouth. Taeyong let out a small sound of surprise before basically melting into Doyoung’s hold. His unoccupied hand came up to bury itself in Doyoung’s soft hair and Doyoung placed his hand on the small of Taeyong’s back. They kissed lazily for a bit in the middle of Doyoung’s room and Taeyong sighed into the kiss. He’d never thought he’d really talk to Doyoung for the first time, get confessed to by him and kiss him all on the same day. Yet here they were, borderline making out after basically just having confessed to each other. Taeyong pulled away slightly.

“We should go to bed. I have to get up early tomorrow to make sure Ten didn’t die,” Taeyong breathed and Doyoung chuckled against his lips before stepping back and, without letting go of Taeyong’s hand, turned off the light. They could still hear the music and the chatter from the party thought it was even more muffled than in the bathroom and it was nothing more than a bit of background noise.

“Let’s go to bed then.”

Doyoung pulled on Taeyong’s hand and into the bed, letting go of his hand but instead cuddling close to him from behind. His breath ghosted over Taeyong’s neck and he shuddered. This was definitely not how he had imagined the night to end when Ten had promised to buy him food if he came with him.

“I like you Taeyong,” Doyoung whispered against his neck. “Do you want to go on a date with me tomorrow after having made sure that Ten didn’t die?”

Taeyong chuckled a little and turned in Doyoung’s arms to look at him and kiss him once again.

“Of course, bunny.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a part of a dream I had where Doyoung walked in on me getting dressed while lying down in the shower for some reason. He was like 'Oh sorry' and I was like 'Nah it's alright' and then we just both continued doing whatever we had wanted to. 
> 
> I don't actually know if this fic had any point at all but I hope you enjoyed it nontheless :D


End file.
